


Bolts of lightning from a still sky (its lonely sometimes)

by Ethestrangest1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hugs, Melancholy, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1
Summary: Natasha and Valkyrie have been alive a long time,  they are strong, brave, kind souls. But something feels like its missing. Warriors need eachother sometimes.  This is mostly fluffy but they train together and they are a bit sad but only a tad.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	Bolts of lightning from a still sky (its lonely sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



Valkyrie grinned as she looked at her phone. The primitive, but incredibly useful, piece of tech glowed. A soft light in the dark room. She had finally received the message she was waiting for. Natasha Romanov would be visiting in the next few days for a week of rest, relaxation, and training. 

Ever since they had fought together, all those years ago, Valkyrie had always kept an interested eye on the clever little spider. A woman, forged of such iron will, who fought so bravely. There was something haunted about her that Val was intoxicated by. They had both agreed that they could learn from each other's fighting styles. The training was mostly an excuse to make it a work trip. But Val was also greatly looking forward to getting to spend some time with the other woman.

The time after the great battles had been a whirlwind, and Val wanted nothing more than to escape from the pain surrounding all these events. 

Finally building a home for her people, she had hoped to find some semblance of solace, but Val found that she couldn't quite rest. She longed to be around the people who had brought her most comfort in her life: warrior women. Valkyries. Val took their name to honour them, the last one of her kind. She couldn't wait to taste that camaraderie again. There was so much beauty in the way they had worked together. Thinking about it made her long for the blur of her days on Sakaar, even though the idea of missing that horrific place made bile rise in her throat.

She shook her head and focused on her phone as she rolled over onto her side. Val was certain she would make the most out of her time with Natasha. Finally, she wouldn't be so alone. 

On the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, Nat was cooking. Specifically, standing at the stove stirring some risotto. It was an unusual meal, given that Nat rarely found the time to cook for herself. Even when she opted to cook, she often stuck to the basics, but after weeks of cafeteria food, she realised it might be worth actually making something that was time consuming. Nat had the time now that it seemed like things might stay peaceful, at least for a while. 

She had learned to cook over the years with a focus on what was practical for her missions, essentially whatever kept her body alive and moving. But this was an old favorite dish; someone, she couldn't quite remember who anymore, had made it for her years ago. The perfect mushroom risotto, smooth, creamy, perfectly spiced with toothsome rice and a crisp white wine to offset the richness. 

Nat smiled to herself. She had always thought the modern concept of self-care with all its expensive treatments and over indulgence was something of a childish idea. However, having examined why she felt that way, she endeavoured to do as much of it as she could now in the face of the chaos of her life. 

Booking leave had been one of the strangest things she had ever done. Her previous times of rest had always been obtained in underhanded ways or begged for. It was part of the nature of always running from something. Now, she just had to ask if she could have some time off and then her request was approved within days. Everyone, who needed to know, was just told she wouldn't be there for a few days. It felt strange. Resting was usually something she did at her lowest points. When she had nowhere else to go, or she couldn't raise both her arms above her head, or she couldn't walk another step. She couldn't recall a time when she just chose to take care of herself. 

She had wanted to visit New Asgard for a long time. It felt like a utopia in her tired mind. A chance at mediocrity for once. Of course, there would be training, but she was looking forward to it. 

The way Val fought was fascinating. She trained with a sword in hand, yet she wielded the old-fashioned weapon with such modern grace and strength. The fog of the wars they had fought in had prevented Nat from really getting to evaluate the other woman's skills, but the line of bodies in Valkyrie's wake was nothing to shrug at. Valkyrie had survived everything. To be fair, she was basically a goddess on earth, an ancient tale given form and flesh. 

Natasha could easily admit the other woman was handsome with intelligent eyes and a spirited smile. Val took so much pleasure in fighting for what she believes in. Confidence radiated from her face. An assurance that came from being raised to be a warrior, and not just as a weapon, but a protector too. One of those who came to bring the dead to Valhalla. She possessed an ease in the face of death that could only come from knowing you would be welcomed into Freyja’s endless pastures as an immortal hero. That almost seemed pleasant, as long as she ignored how truly reckless and morbid that attitude could be, and Nat certainly tried to. 

The risotto hissed at her and Nat swore, stirring it quickly, and praying it hadn't burned. She streamed in a bit more stock from the other pot on the stove, and sighed contentedly as she successfully prevented disaster. Making this was harder than she thought. Dinner crisis averted, her thoughts slowly slipped back to Valkyrie. The strength and beauty of the other woman was an enjoyable way to pass the time as she kept the risotto moving. 

Digging into her food later, she nodded with satisfaction. Looking out across New York City, she was glad she had accepted the King's invitation. She tried not to acknowledge the shiver down her spine that thoughts of her Majesty, Valkyrie the KIng of Asgard, produced. 

The flight was a calm one. It was odd being a passenger. The waiting almost made her anxious. She cringed as the pilot banked a little too fast or pulled up slower than she would have liked. She regretted not sleeping beforehand, but sleeping on planes was a necessary evil. She obliged groggily and dreamed of a pegasus and a king whose sword gleamed in the sun. 

Valkyrie laughed at herself as she tidied her small cottage. She'd never really thought about it before but, here she is, a king, tidying her living space. Tidying just slightly too quickly, she thought, glancing at the clock over her shoulder, she wanted to keep herself busy preparing for Nat's arrival. She tried to tell herself that the reason she hadn't properly cleaned the guest room was because they will be too busy for Nat to notice. She cleared space in her wardrobe simply because she wanted to. She had cleaned and polished her swords and her boots because it needed doing; she had no interest in impressing Nat. None. 

Nat paused as she looked at her weary face in the mirror and absently tucked her hair behind her ear. She ran her index finger across the purple skin of her under-eye area. She still wasn't used to showing the signs of how her work affected her. She wished she could shrug off the weight bearing down on her shoulders. She was almost amused by her distress at the idea of letting Val see her like this, when on reflection Nat realised they had seen each other bloodied, beaten, and broken before now. There was beauty in those moments somehow. She shook her momentary discomfort off and walked out into the main area of the airport. 

She had been expecting to just take a taxi in from the airport, but upon her arrival to the taxi stand, she nearly laughed out loud. Val, in a soft-looking black jumper with an orange puffy jacket over the top, was there leaning against a beat-up pickup truck. The truck was rusted and dented, but something about the way it moved when Val stood up straight suggested impeccable suspension. The painted-over gas tank cap, meanwhile, suggested that Rocket had taken a look over it before he left. Always environmentally aware, the New Asguardians. 

Val nodded at Nat with a smile that glowed. Nat shifted her bag up on her shoulder and walked over. Val caught her eyes, questioningly, and when Nat smiled and nodded, she pulled the other woman into a friendly hug. They stepped back and Val opened the passenger door of the truck for Nat before walking over to the driver's side and hopping in.

Nat climbed up into the cab and threw her bag down by her feet. The second her seatbelt clicked closed, they were off, winding down the smooth Norwegian roads. 

Nat stood with her feet set hip-width apart, and her knees slightly bent. Her arms readied by her side, she gripped the handles of the swords in her hands. Double-wielding swords was a new combat-style, and she found she was quite fond of it. The sight of Val, on the other side of the training room, poised to strike, still as the night just before a bolt of lighting from empty skies, was distracting. Nat willed her heart rate to slow. 

Val was at ease, her sword held loosely in her right hand. Her eyes trailed across Nat. Val took in Nat's posture and form, she recognised the grace of a dancer, the strength of someone with martial skills. Getting to fight her was going to be such a pleasure. 

Nat began to move slowly and it lit a fire inside Val. The agility of this woman, who moved like a cheetah if her opponents turned their backs. Val had learned to use the internet last year and watching MMA had given her something of a window into this new world of fighting. As Nat slunk towards her, Val was definitely not complaining about these new styles. 

Val moved now with confidence. She strolled towards Nat and met her in the middle of the room. Nat couldn't help but evaluate the other woman, her ease was almost off-putting, but there was a lightness to her steps that betrayed her skill and strength. As Val spun her sword by her side, her muscles spoke of long-gathered strength that seemed nearly built-in, innate to her form. There was a glory to the way she walked, a pride. Val betrayed some weakness in her distance-fighting probably the result of being winged cavalry. 

Seeing an advantage, Nat smiled and readjusted her grip on the two blades rotating them so they were pointed towards the king. The half swallow that Val tried to hide did not go unnoticed. Nat was the first one to raise her blade. She twisted as she brought one of her weapons forward in front of her face. She blocked the slash that Val executed seemingly from nowhere. Nat smiled a liqueur smile and brought the blade in her left hand down to her side. Simultaneously, she moved the blade in her right hand and tucked it under Val's chin. Her victory laugh was cut short as she felt the cold metal of Val's sword against the side of her neck. 

Val winked at Nat and then kicked her in the abdomen. The force of the blow sent Nat to the ground with a clatter, she dropped both of her swords to catch herself semi-gracefully. Before she could get up, Val was standing over her. 

Nat smiled to herself as she felt Val's blade against her skin again. This time, it was pointed just under her chin, and Nat followed the gentle pressure of the blade to meet the eyes of the beautiful king. She had to swallow hard at the blazing, teasing look she found in Valkyrie's eyes. 

“Best of three?” Val asked with a cheery smile. She offered Nat a hand up and Nat took it. Shaking her hair out her eyes, Nat picked up her sword with her right hand and stepped back, resuming her ready position. Val winked at her as she walked back to the opposite end of the room. 

Their next fight was a blur of kicks that just scraped past each other, as well as swings and clashes of blades. Their hearts hammered in their chests as Nat dove past Val attempting to catch her from one side. Val dodged and wobbled for a moment, temporarily off-balance on her back foot, before leaping passed Nat. She returned the strike Nat laid out with ease. Nat dropped her sword which shocked Val out of her battle reverie just in time for her to do the same. Val ran into Nat, grabbing her around the shoulders and their momentum sent them both to the floor. 

The scuffle was wild and the two women matched each other pulled blow for pulled blow until Nat managed to catch Val on her back. Nat rolled Val over and bent the other woman's arm around, pressing it into Val’s back, and pinning her face down to the floor. Val let out a pained sound, closing her eyes and Nat immediately retreated. She moved to sit on the ground next to the king. 

“Are you alright, Val?” she asked softly. Val opened her eyes and smirked at Nat. That was all the warning Nat got, before she found herself on her back with the clever king laying over her. Val’s legs pinned Nat's to the floor, and Val's elbows bracketed Nat's. Val exhaled slowly, her lips inches from Natasha's. The fire in Val's eyes matched Nat's. Natasha moved her hands, sliding them up Valkyrie's sides and held the other woman to her. Val shifted her weight and slid her fingers into Natasha's hair.

“Hey,” Nat whispered. 

“Hey,” Val replied. She looked at Nat searchingly. A moment of panic, lingering questions and wanting snuck into her gaze.

“Kiss me?” Nat asked, hating the pleading note in her voice. 

They poured all their love and longing and loneliness into this kiss. A kiss that took Nat's breath away as Val's lips slowly pressed to hers. Val held Nat's face with just the right degree of gentleness. Neither one of them mentioned the tears on their cheeks. They just basked in the moment. A bit of solace, finally. 

They sat up and Val pulled Nat into her lap, before kissing her passionately. They pulled back and rested their foreheads together. The silence was achingly beautiful. 

There they sat, holding each other. These world-weary, battle-forged women who'd felt so alone for so long. Finally, just in this moment, they found what they were looking for; someone who saw them and understood them. Val couldn't help but thank her past self for keeping up her strength as she carried the smaller woman to her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank @karios (for being the best Beta Reader) and @nsmorig (for convincing me to sign up for this)


End file.
